Russia's Revenge
by Love-LeoxRaph-Rage
Summary: Now this may be under England and America only, but it has mentions of other shippings WITH England, and also warning this is a yaoi fanfic 0 0 yes, yaoi.OF COURSE THIS IS HETALIA EVERYTHING IS EITHER YAOI OR YURI, anyway DEATH in this! 8D


"_My Lord Russia why must you always comment on how weak we are, and insist we become one with you? I shall tell you this! I will NEVER become one with you-" I was cut off from my rant as the Russian man in front of me pulled my chin forward and forcefully kissed me, and as a added measure, he was able to slide his tongue inside my mouth from my shock. I fought back, pushing him, kicking, punching, yelling, anything. But he was too strong and when he finally came for air I glared at him, both our faces a bit red and I did my best to catch my breath but he cut me off- but this time not with a kiss._

_"England, become one with me… when I am around you, I feel something in my stomach that will not go away, I asked China and France and they told me it was love, and lust. And if that's so, I want you with me at all times…" He wraps his arms around my waist and pulled me against his own strong built body and I felt my face heat up. I had to admit I was a bit too scared to say a word but I was getting a bit annoyed with the fact he was suggesting I was something to be claimed, I am a dignified country!_

"_Russia, do you even know what your bloody saying? Y-Your not in love with me, I have no idea what your problem is but I have to say I don't feel the same-" again he cut me off with a look so deadly serious it would make anyone quiet._

_"Its America isn't it?" I feel my face heat up and my throat burning. I can't say it isn't but I can't say it is, but I can lie._

_"No, I don't feel that way towards him! Bloody hell, now let go before I-" Russia squeezes me in his grip pulling me closer and I start feeling trapped. Damn it why must he be so strong?_

_"France, it has to be France then! Its France or America, which one?" I feel my face turn bright and I glare and finally find enough strength to stomp on his foot and as he winces a bit his grip loosens and I jump back glaring. "Russia, i-its neither, look! France, America, and even Canada. They are my family. I don't want a relationship with anyone! I have a little brother, Sealand, I have my old colony Hong Kong I hold dear, and I have France, America, and Canada! They are all I care about, I don't want to become one with you because I have people who are dear to me and that's all I want. Nothing else." I know my words will sound harsh to anyone else, but Russia NEEDS to hear this. _

"_Your… family." I nod feeling a bit awkward now, but its his fault! I clear my throat, as the gentleman I am I decide to soften this hurt. I look at him and he has a face of a lost child, his eyes pained, violet eyes might turn violent. I say in the sweetest and softest tone I could muster (which I hadn't need to use in a long time since I use to use it when I had colonies) and said_

_"Russia, you must understand… you yourself have Belarus and Ukraine. Even if say I did feel the same- I'm not saying I do! How do you think they'd feel? Wouldn't they feel threatened? Wouldn't they feel replaced perhaps? They're your sisters. You care about what they think I know it." Russia stared at me, with eyes mixed of bitter and lust. He nodded and stepped back into the shadows and said one last thing to me_

_"I understand England. I understand…" I felt such coldness and intimidation in those words I shivered a bit and shook it off, I am the United Kingdom, I don't get scared. _

That was a few months ago and tonight America called me  
>"Hey England, Australia and New Zealand are already at here. Oh and Canada, Sea-kun, and Hong are over at your place, China gave the okay for Hong and Sweden &amp; Finland said it was okay for Pete. Hurry up and rent those movies dude! So we can cuuuuuuddle and- hey Francis!" I hear the phone being passed around and roll my eyes.<p>

"Cheri'~ I made the food whilst America brought his heart-attack-in-a-wrapper garbage~ We'll be waiting so we can lay down with each other like we did when you were oh so petite- Sacre' Bleu~ ALFRED!" I chuckle a bit as I move up in the movie rental line and hear the phone drop, and I wait but its very quiet on the other line. "…Guys? Are you still there?" I hear someone pick up the fallen cell phone

"Hello England, Hong here, America and France are fighting and Canada is trying to get them to stop. While Sea-kun is watching some anime, you should get here soon… it's been a while since I've last saw you…" I smile at how Hong is a bit embarrassed on the other line and chuckle warmly and say quietly "Of course, I'm almost at the front I need to go, I'll see you then… and I'll sit with you okay?" I'm happy with the fact that no matter how old Hong gets, he's still like a child in so many ways, and still shorter than me.

"O-Okay…" I smile even wider and hear Sealand shouting 'Hurrying up jerk England~! Sea-kun wants to watch the moviiiiiiieeeee!' and I hang up finally at the front, and I'm very happy. I told only France and America about what happened with Russia, who both were very upset. But I told them I could handle it, and I did. I kept my distance from Russia and well… ignored him; whenever he glanced longingly at me I ignored it. Or the chills I got as he walked by. And I'm thinking this movie-family get together night is their doing. I'm happy most of my colonies are now on good terms with me, and as the man hurries up with the movies and CDS I rented I dash out of there and into my car. But on the steering wheel I see a note taped to it.

"What the bloody…" I look around and roll up the window, that's how they must've got it in. But still… I look in the back seats just to make sure and then I open the note.

_**Dear Arthur,**_

_**Bodies are red, faces are blue, **_

_**My love for you is true.**_

_**Hope you enjoy your "movie night", love you, see you soon.**_

_**Love forever and always,**_

_**Ivan**_

It took me a moment before I re-read it a couple times then it sunk in. Russia knew about movie night, no big surprise Peter probably told Latvia who probably to Russia. But that note… bodies are red, faces are blue? Is he threatening my famiy? I feel my heart speed up and start the car driving way over the speed limit to my house. I get there in 10 minutes tops and slam the car door shut locking it. I hold the bag of movies in my hand tightly and take a deep breath. I run up to my front door and as I'm about to get my key, I see its already open a bit. "I-Its probably just America, he forgot to close the blasted door!" I open it and leave it open letting the moon light illuminate the room.

Its dead quiet and I try to calm myself down and look around, its too dark and too quiet. "A-America, France? Sealand? Guys?" I walked into the living room seeing the T.V on playing some anime show… but when I flick the lights on

"Guys where are you-" I stop as the light shows blood all along the floor. I see bodies, my family. On the floor. Dead, because of me. "…No….no…..no, no, no, no, NO!" I drop the movies and go to each of their bodies. 

"_Alfred… Matthew… Francis…. Peter!_ No! Wait, A-Australia? New Zealand? Hong Kong?" I run about the house but as I enter the kitchen I catch my self before I slip. I see Hong on the floor, a butcher knife in his back, bruises along his throat, his eyes wide open. I cover my mouth and hold back tears, I have to find out if Australia or New Zealand are okay!

"AUSTRALIA! ZEALAND!" I run upstairs to the guest room they share and in the door way laid a hand. No body attached to it. And I see the hand holding a piece of a scarf, a white one… Ivan. "A-Australia…" I look inside and immediately wish I hadn't. My once little Australia was on the bed, knife wounds all on his chest and stomach, face blue and bruised. I can't hold back disgust at the stench, I look around and see New Zealand, close to the door and hand, he was crawling to it desperately, his legs broken, his head smashed into the floor. I feel my knees shaking at this. My _entire _family, dead.

"Ivan... IVAN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" I yell and grab a bat I found on the ground in the hallway… covered with blood. I'll get him for this, I will bloody murder him! I yell throughout all the halls and finally at the door way to my house he stands, and outside it's snowing. He looks like a blood stained war God, who is about to be killed that is. "Russia… how _**dare**_ you do _this _to my family!" Russia has no expression but then he cracks a smile. He steps forward and I hold my ground.

"I did it for you Arthur… I did it all… for you…" I look at him and he has tears forming and in his hand he has Belarus's bow and Ukraine's headband… stained with blood. I see a smile forming, even worse than his normal one, an evil, demented smile.

"Russia… did you… Dear Lord man did you m-murder your sisters?" I feel sick to my stomach that even someone as cold and crazy as Russia would do such a thing! He comes closer nodding, the wind blowing,

"Da, all for you Arthur… all for you, now you have to be with me… you have to…" He opens his arms and steps closer until his less than a foot away. I come closer and immediately swing my metal bat at his head but miss and hit his side, he groans but stands still, not that affected. I feel hate and disgust, but also my motivation, my will to continue to go on… weakening… "Arthur… just give up, I'm all you have left… Great Britain should become one with the Russian Federation. Now come, become one with me."

I shake my head my own tears forming; I wipe them away and swing again. He catches it and pulls me into his arms and holds me still I struggle but soon stop dying inside. "A-America… S-Sealand… Australia… they're… all gone…" I didn't even care, Russia could do what he wanted. It didn't matter anymore, nothing did.

"They're in a better place… and so are you…" he rested his head on my shoulder holding me. I felt my body sag but then I heard some more foot steps from behind me; I turned my head and saw America. His face bloody, he was holding his side with his left arm the right holding a gun. I gasp and get out of Russia's grip. Russia on the other hand looks annoyed and surprised, America has a serious look, a pained look.

"Russia, you cold hearted bastard, you killed my family- YOU AREN'T TAKING ENGLAND TOO!" With that America shoots and it shoots right past me and Russia dodges it running at him. "America!" I grab hold of Russia's waist and hold him down. I hold him with all my strength, the strength of my love for America. I stand behind Russia whose trying to get free but I yell "SHOOT AMERICA!" I close my eyes and grind my teeth trying to keep him to stand still.

"B-But Arthur you might get shot too!-" 

"_Shoot_! **NOW**!" I hear a moment of hesitation and finally a loud roar and feel pain in my left shoulder and blood, it grazed Russia's arm and went down past into my bloody shoulder! "A-Again America! Aim for his head!" Russia's growling

"England let go before I get angry with you!" I hold him tighter, but with my left shoulder hurt its harder but I put the last reserves into holding this bastard down. "AMERICA DO IT NOW!" I know America's worried he might hit me again, might kill me, but this bastard needs to die.

"…Arthur…" America mumbles that and shoots again and this time it hits Russia's skull, I hear the cracking, and feel him immediately sag. I let him go and he stumbles forward before falling…bleeding. I hold my shoulder and look at America who has tears and go to him. "Alffy…" I pull him into a tight embrace

"Nice aiming Alfred…" He nods and holds me and I hold him. "I'm so sorry Alfred this all my fault…" America shakes his head and takes my face holding it in the palms of his hands and looks at me with those shinning blue eyes filled with terror and love while he looks at me and says "Arthur, it was all Russia. You were as much of a victim as us… I love you and that will never change." I feel tears running down my cheeks.

Alfred and Francis both came to me saying they were in love with me. For a moment I thought it was some kind of joke, but they were both so serious. I didn't want to admit it but yes, I had _feelings_ for them, but never imagined they would return those feelings- both did surprisingly. And at that moment I couldn't choose, but right now… this feels right, with America. I cry into his hands and he kisses the tears away and repeats what he said "I love you Arthur, I always will… we can get through this." I nod and he holds me.

After a Country's human body has been eliminated, the Country its self goes on. Its been a 2 years after the incident. It takes 2 years for a country to be reborn. America and I went to were France would be reborn, how this happens is the Countries previous body is that its put in a sacred place, somewhere were it will be safe, until the wounds all heal. Basically there in a comma until there body is 100% healed, and we have no clue how the spirit of a person is put into the body, each religion to its own.

France's body was placed in a beautiful cottage where the irises grow and flourish, where he has a serene lake, and the sky was always a lovely blue. Somewhere where the Francis would love to stay while recuperating. America and I enter seeing his still body, rose's, pansy's, daisy's and all other kinds of flowers- besides sunflowers. He wore a white robe, like the kind he wore when a teenager, but this was all white with an iris pattern. His hair had grown a bit longer than it originally was, but it was just as beautiful as ever.

His face is peaceful and finally has color to it again, I feel tears threatening to spill but stay strong. America holds my hand and soon France's eyes begin to open a bit, he squints and sits up a bit. He looks at us and says nothing.

"H-Hey Francis, how're you feeling?" America asks taking a step closer, still holding my hand. Pulling me forward. I looked at France, he had been my brother at one time, then my rival, then my friend-with-benefits, and then he wanted to be more. Now, he doesn't even know who I am, he has no memory of our past. He looks at me something sparks in his eyes and then he looks at America and mine hands.

"F-France? Do you remember us? Its Arthur and Alfred." France reaches up to touch my face and smiles. "Francis…?" His eyes grow soft then he smirks. "Eh?" I say then he takes my hand from Alfred and kisses it

"Oui~ Cheri'~ I remember you… and Monsiour Hamburger~" He winks at America and America rolls his eyes and smiles. I hug France happily and he holds me "Oh did Mon Petite' Angleterre miss me~?" I nod and few tears slip free

"Stupid Frog…!" He runs his hands through my hair in a soothing motion and America sits next to him all of us just enjoying France's return.

Next was Canada, France insisted on coming along, he wanted to see his little brother. Matthew was dressed in all white with his flag printed on his outfit, probably to let everyone know who he was… his glasses were by the nightstand. Canada was just like France, opening those lovely blue eyes, and Alfred cried hugging him, and he surprisingly remembered all of us. We all spent time with him, making sure he was okay and felt fine. But we wanted to be there for when each of our brothers woke. But strangely the pattern of remembrance… went on with Hong Kong, though China was reluctant to let me in, but Japan convinced him.

Hong was dressed in all red, ironic to some, but red is a lucky color for the Asian countries. Hong Kong woke up quietly and his big brown eyes shined as he saw us, all the others, Taiwan, Vietnam, Thailand, S. Korea, China, and even Japan cried and went to him. I smiled and waved. He asked me to come over and I felt a bit surprised. He pulled me into a hug and I held him like I did when he was younger. We invited China to come and we both held Hong Kong and I felt so happy he remembered everything as well, he remembered me.

We visited Australia and New Zealand (we as in everyone excluding Hong Kong , China said he was to stay in bed for a few more days) and they shared a bed, both dressed in black pajamas. I waited by their bedside with Wy and so did the others. Australia woke up first and he smiled seeing us, he was happy and we were too all of us hugged him and welcomed him back. Wy jumped on his lap holding onto him crying her little hazel eyes out. He smiled and held her letting her cry, Al and Francis where with me to help me stay strong. Australia looked very pleased, but he looked to see New Zealand still not woken up. We grew quiet and worried.

"Z?" Australia said as he put a hand on his shoulder, New Zealand then batted open his bright green eyes and smiled at him. "Yeah bro?" they hugged and we all cheered happy they remembered everything just like the rest. We let New Zealand and Australia stay at their place with Wy to rest while we went to Sealand. Wy wanted to come, but said she had to _protect_ Australia and New Zealand. When we got to his place to visit my little brother with flowers, so far it was France, America, Canada and I. But Finland and Sweden were ready to kill us (me), but with my pleading, they agreed to let us see him. Latvia was there tears in his eyes talking to Sealand, while Sealand his self was awake already. Sealand was saying something about forgiving him and then he casted those ocean eyes my way and at that moment I had never been so happy to see my littlest brother.

I felt tears well up in my eyes, and he started crying as well. He reached out his arms, as he was stuck in bed, he sat up and I ran to him holding him tightly, protectively. "_Oh_ Peter! Peter, Peter, Peter… I will **never** let anything happen to you again, I will never let anyone hurt you. Do you understand?" I looked at him and he nodded, he was dressed in all white as France and some others were, his hair was combed, his eyes still shinning as the last of his tears fell. I felt so much happiness, maybe I felt so strongly about him because he was blood related to me? Because he's my youngest? I have no clue, but I thank the Lord he's now safe.

"I understand big brother!" He holds me and its obvious to me he remembers as well. After that we sought off to stay at Americas (Finland and Sweden insisted he stay with them though), I had my place burned rebuilt, entirely different everything, But still I was too scared to stay there… so I've been staying at Americas house, and as we stayed there we all rested on a pull out couch, Australia and New Zealand came over with Wy and we all laid there. America holding me on my right, France on my left holding me as well. New Zealand and Australia holding Wy and cuddling up to France. It was like Heaven on Earth. At the next Allies meeting Russia apparently was not as lucky as to regain his memory. I tried to think of a reasonable explanation but after the meeting (and America & Frances) glaring at Russia, I got a phone call.

"Hello? Scotland?" I asked since the caller idea said it was him, but North (Northern Ireland) could've easily have taken it, but then I heard and crackle of weird laughter that is my older brother, Scott.

"Aye, so, you see that prick' of a bitch Russia? Did he not get 'is memory back?" I hesitate and answer carefully.

"No, why do you ask? "

"Well I wanted ta' make sure that thee spell that Ireland used worked, she kept' on insist'in it did but I needed ta make sure." I blinked. Ireland? **SCOTLAND** was talking to _Ireland_? I thought he might've hated our sister as much as I did… well I don't hate her as much as felt betrayed and abandoned. She was a witch, literally, she studied magic as well. And well… the fact that she made sure he forgot, is that good or bad?

"Scotland… did she have anything to do with the others memories? Francis, Peter, and the others, did she perhaps cast as spell to make sure they regain their memory?" I could practically hear him smirk and he scoffed.

"Maybe, you'd betta write he a thank yu card. Cuz I doubt they have a card for this at Target. See ya." He hangs up and I slowly hang up with a smile. Well, seems they aren't that bad after all.

"Iggy! Come on, I wanna take you out to eat! Mc Donald's okay?"

"Non Cheri! Come with me to a more proper lovely restaurant!~"

I turn and see my 2 favorite people running at me grinning like idiots and playfully glaring and nudging at each other. I laugh and Canada shakes his head holding Kumajiro "They'll never learn will they?" I smile and put a arm around his should and both France and America gasp "A NEW RIVAL!" And Canada blinks and points to his self "_Me_?"

_**WHILST ELSE WERE!**_

"Hm.. stupid lil' brother."

"Oi! Scott! Come ooooon! Artie's on T.V again~!"

"Ya, ya, coming North. By the way I forgot to tell tha prick how you an' Wales went off to get the ingredients for that damn spell Sis had. "

"Awwwwww now he's gonna think WERE the lazy ones! When that's all you, you just went to visit Nessie all the time!"

"I had Nessie ask her God friends to give our little Artie some good luck." The red headed man sat with his carrot top brother who was still whining. Another one of their brothers, Wales, a man with green eyes and black hair sat between them and said "Lets just make sure Russia doesn't remember us knocking him out after he woke up a year early with a shovel. That'd cause some problems." Both the red head and carrot top agreed with the brunette.

**THE END :D **

**Become one with the United Kingdom?**


End file.
